The disclosed embodiments primarily relate to a support used to position a firearm (e.g. rifle, shotgun, pistol) in conjunction with a vertical member, such as a tree or post. The positioning of a firearm, without supplemental support, is difficult, particularly when hunters must remain motionless, yet prepared to take a shot at a target over an extended period of time. In order to fire accurately and safely, a hunter must be able to hold a firearm very still, particularly when firing at long range, where only a slight movement of the firearm results in a significant divergence of the bullet. The disclosed apparatus provides a stable horizontal surface on which a hunter may rest a firearm in order to steady it in a generally horizontal position, thereby minimizing movement of the firearm prior to, and during, its discharge, thus improving safety and accuracy.
More specifically, a hunter can generally spend hours waiting in anticipation of approaching game. During this idle time, there is a need for the hunter to be holding the firearm in a firing position because there is a risk that the disturbance from shouldering the firearm could possibly spook the game. Consequently there is a requirement to provide a tree mounted holder or support in order to relieve the physical strain of supporting the firearm in a fire ready stance over an extended period. Additionally, there are times when the hunter may wish to have a hand free by resting the firearm on the support, so that a sounding device, to lure the game into range, may be used. Unfortunately, it is all too convenient to use a living tree as a gun rest, often by first pounding a spike or bracket into the tree bark. While practical for the immediate purpose, a spike penetrates and damages the bark of a tree, providing a point of entry for insects and disease. Additionally, when left in the tree the nail can pose a dangerous protrusion on which people can be injured. Lastly, the tree grows about the iron from the nail and when the lumber is later harvested the embedded nail can damage the teeth on a chainsaw blade or cause injury to the saw operator. Therefore, the disclosed embodiments are directed to a tree mounted apparatus that provides a firearm rest or holder for hanging items above the ground—an apparatus that requires no alterations, and does not cause damage to the tree or other supporting structures to which it may be removably attached. The use of a flexible member (e.g. rope, strap, band, cord, belt) allows for a compressive force to be applied about the periphery of the tree, which supports the apparatus due to the tensile force applied to the flexible member.
Bench-style gun rests consist of an adjustable barrel prop that provides support for the forearm and stock of the firearm as well. However, it is generally not practical to trek through the woods carrying a bench-style shooting rest given the weight and unwieldy nature of such a device. Bipod and monopod style shooting rests are also known, but again are difficult to use used adjacent to a tree, and are not always practical for standing in the open for extended periods of time. Such devices, in order to be light enough to carry, tend to be flimsy and not useful in some situations. A tree stand will often include a gun supporting feature, however tree stands may significantly restrict mobility within the hunt area.
While a tree mounted apparatus is primarily used for supporting a firearm, it is further contemplated that the disclosed apparatus may be used in a plurality of camping, hunting and/or fishing uses, including a holder for a battery-powered lantern, clothes, a bucket mount for sap collection or sink, a flag, or a general purpose “utility hook” to suspend articles above the ground, and various similar applications. In one embodiment the apparatus is designed to hold approximately 16 lbs, and would thus support various articles that fall below the weight limitation. It is, however, contemplated that heavier loads could be accommodated providing the strength of the bracket and tensile strength of the cord was suitable to support such a load, or a change in material and/or thickness of the components was used. However, the primary objective is to provide a lightweight and inexpensive means to hold various articles in the woods, specifically supporting a firearm. It is further contemplated that the disclosed apparatus may be employed as a device to drag game where the cord, in combination with a hook member may be used. Accordingly, the embodiments disclosed herein address an unmet need to provide an effective support for a firearm, in a ready position, when hunting, as well as a means to hold or hang various outdoor articles
An object of the disclosed device is to provide a tree mounted holder that is lightweight, versatile and configured so as to be easily installed and removed, but compact for transporting.
A further objective is to encourage the use and re-use of an environmentally friendly bracket using a tree as a support.
A further object of the disclosed holder is to provide a hunter with a firearm rest that allows for unhindered barrel motion when aiming the firearm.
A further objective is to provide an apparatus that blends in with the surrounding environment, such as a camouflage pattern.
In accordance with an additional aspect of the disclosed apparatus, it is intended to provide a strap and handle arrangement to be used to assist in dragging game or other items (e.g., branches for firewood).
And yet another objective is to provide a general purpose portable bracket for hanging articles, such as when camping.
In accordance with an aspect of the disclosed embodiments, there is provided a portable apparatus, comprising: a vertical member adapted to be attached to a pre-existing vertical support; a horizontal member operatively connected to and extending from said vertical member, so as to provide a planar surface to support an object resting on said planar surface; a flexible member, attached to said vertical member and encircling the vertical support; and a securing device, in combination with said flexible member, for removably securing the apparatus to the support.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the disclosed embodiments, there is provided a portable firearm rest, utilizing an existing vertical support, comprising: a vertical member adapted to be attached to the support; a horizontal member operatively connected to and extending from said vertical member, so as to provide a surface to support a rifle, shotgun, pistol or other firearm; a flexible member, attached to said vertical member and encircling the vertical support; and a securing device, in combination with said flexible member, for removably securing said rest to the support.
Other and further objects, features and advantages will be evident from a reading of the following specification and by reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part thereof, wherein the examples of the presently preferred embodiments are given for the purposes of disclosure.
The various embodiments described herein are not intended to limit the claimed invention to those embodiments described. On the contrary, the intent is to cover all alternatives, modifications and equivalents as may be included within the spirit and scope of disclosure and the apparatus as defined by the appended claims.